Like Cinderella
by awordycontradiction
Summary: "My car's gonna turn into a pumpkin and Boyle's gonna turn into a mouse."


**I'm having Brooklyn Nine Nine withdrawals...**

"Guys, he's coming." Gina assured the team in her signature, nasally drawl.

The group was sprawled around Gina's living room with a Taylor Swift chart topper as background noise.

Multicolored balloons were resting against the stucco span of the tall ceiling. A lone plastic string could be felt every now and again tapping the top of one of the party goer's heads; – after Scully _accidentally_ needed to scratch his leg while tying them to a chair.

Gina didn't care much. She was just thrilled she finally had an apartment big enough to throw herself a kick ass birthday bash.

Her annual _twenty-seventh_ birthday was usually held at a gritty, uptown bar that Gina's dance troop regularly flocked to. This year, she was changing things up. But the party, though wonderful, fell short – like most things those days.

Everything was different and everyone knew why.

Jake had stormed out of the nine nine spewing curses and degrading profanities _just_ enough to sell it, and came back briefly to collect his personals _and_ confess an undisclosed attraction for his partner three and a half months ago.

Amy hadn't gotten over it. Who could blame her?

She had kept the whole ordeal a secret.

Firstly, she didn't know if it was all a joke at her expense. It _was_ something Jake Peralta – eternal child would do. But, Amy relived that moment constantly. The look in his eyes said it all. Under the lamp post on a chilly spring night; or maybe, Amy just wanted him to be serious.

That stirred up more questions.

Amy didn't like Jake. He was a child, a goof. Annoying and always undermining her. It was enough to make her file transfer papers – only once, but still! Sure, she didn't send them, and they had a good laugh and a few drinks after it all, but... _still_.

Charles walked by, complimenting Gina's taste in salsa.

There was something weird going on. Rosa and Terry confirmed Amy's suspicions a few months ago. The salsa was _Tostitos_. Gina asked Amy to pick it up before she came. It was right next to the chips and warm beers at the local bodega.

Boyle had excellent taste buds – his own words; and he was complimenting a common brand?

Normally, Amy would talk to Jake about it. They'd make up scenarios about their coworkers sleeping together in secret or something else completely bizarre and nightmare worthy. It would be funny and Amy missed that more than she realized.

After the first month, when Amy was given a transfer from the eight-seven, a model, no nonsense kid who was a little trigger happy but otherwise harmless; was when she realized Jake was really gone.

She was bummed. She didn't want another partner. She didn't want to have to get to know someone else. She worked best with Jake, and it scared Amy that she refused to give anyone else a chance.

But, instead of thinking too much about Jake Peralta and his unorthodox ways and his _big_ lopsided mouth; she threw herself into her completely conventional relationship with Teddy.

Which was why she was attending Gina's birthday party _solo_.

Teddy didn't like being smothered by Amy. And though she was only doing so to avoid having to face her feelings, – not feelings. _Lack_ of feelings, really – the relationship deteriorated faster than that horrendous blue dress Jake forced her to wear on their fake date back in February.

It wasn't all that bad, Amy had to admit. Teddy was sweet and thoughtful and he enjoyed all the same things she did. But there wasn't a spark no matter how she tried to spin it.

The relationship wouldn't have lasted. Especially after Jake cornered her and told her how he really felt.

Amy couldn't forgive him for ruining everything.

So, while Gina remained agonizingly hopeful that her oldest friend would show up to her party, and everyone else tried to let her down easily, Amy basked in the relief that he wouldn't be there.

Rosa was perched at Amy's side next to the large flat screen TV that was currently showing the last competition Gina's dance troop entered. _Thankfully_ on mute.

Amy heard the song they danced to when Gina illegally downloaded it at work a month ago. A mixed track of Jay Z's top hits. She didn't want to hear that again. _Ever_.

The large clock in the outline that's likeness _suspiciously_ resemble Beyonce that sat on the mantel read ten-forty-five. Gina insisted she was born at ten-forty-_seven_, and in two minute, everyone needed to wish her a happy birthday.

Again.

Boyle was busy collecting empty beer bottles and muttering relentlessly about the importance of a coaster. Amy wondered why he was so worried about Gina's apartment.

It could have logically been because it used to be Jake's place, and Charles was always weirdly loyal to her partner.

But, it was more fun to believe that Gina was blackmailing Boyle to be nice to her. Maybe finding photos of his younger years, when his mother dressed him and his sister in matching outfits.

Amy smiled, Jake would have liked that one.

"Guys, one more minute!" Gina clapped, a beer warming in her right hand, the other held onto Jodi – with an _I_; a member of her dance troop.

The Beyonce clock's _bejeweled_ large hand wrapped around the circled trail, and in less than a minute, it felt like, – the room erupted in Happy Birthday's! And We Love You Gina's!

"Happy Birthday Gina!" Everyone shouted in unison, after seeing the unimpressed look on her face. Expect for Hitchcock, who was a bit belated.

And Jake, who was standing next to the open front door.

All eyes turned to him, frozen in shock.

He shifted his weight awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. The other nestled a brown paper bag with a yellow sticky bow on the side that was a second from falling off.

"I told you!" Gina barked in her condescending voice, which was similar to her smug voice and nearly identical to her sad voice.

She shimmied through the small crowd and quickly threw her arms around Jake.

"You all owe me twenty bucks!" she crooned over his shoulder.

Amy flinched, like Gina was the loudest sound in the world. Which sometimes, she really was.

The room wasn't silent. Quiet murmurs were heard in corners. Gina's dance troop were talking collectively, _rating_ Jake. That made Amy's skin crawl.

Taylor was still belting out a catchy melody about never finding love.

Rose and Charles looked excited. Captain Holt, who remained quiet most of the night, was whispering something in Terry's ear.

Amy stood awestruck. Just seeing him standing there, months after he left the nine-nine, months after he told her he liked her; it was too much.

She insisted to herself that he wouldn't be there. He wasn't allowed to be there.

But, as his lighter eyes found hers, a small, sheepish smile tipping his big mouth, it finally hit Amy that he was.

And then she ran.

* * *

><p>Amy had only been to Jake's old building just once. Years ago, when he never showed up to work and Terry asked her to check on him.<p>

There was a small terrace, down on the second floor that was reserved for smokers.

Amy wasn't smoking much, after Jake found out about her _shame_ _cigarettes_, she realized just how silly it really was. Terrible for her health.

But she was out there, looking at the next building over, counting the small lit up windows methodically.

The breeze was warm, calming for late June.

There were seventeen windows lit. Amy was at the guard rail. She squeezed the cool metal tightly, listening to the honks and shouts of Brooklyn.

It was nearing eleven, and the city was just getting started.

"Fancy meeting you out here." a voice yelled across the deck.

Amy recoiled. A shiver went down her spine, even though she was flushed. Her heart pounding.

She didn't turn, didn't even acknowledge him.

Jake sauntered over to her, but his pace was almost timid.

"Amy," he whispered when he was close enough.

She counted the windows again. Two more lit up since her last calculation.

"Amy, come on. Please talk to me." he whispered again.

Swallowing, she turned to him. He looked the same. She almost thought he would be unrecognizable the next time they met.

Whereas Amy played the what if game, thinking of crazy, unprobable scenarios to make herself feel better, Rosa thought of the worst things possible. And Amy feared when Jake came back to her, – to _them_; he wouldn't be himself anymore.

But he looked just like he did that night under the lamp post, next to a squad car, telling her how he felt.

"Hi," her voice cracked, as her eyes roamed over him.

Jake stood perfectly still, which must have been a great task for the detective. He had to know what she was looking for.

Licking her lips, finding nothing wrong with him, she looked back into his eyes and saw it all there.

She wondered if her eyes sported the same yearning.

"God, I missed you." he sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

He wore a plaid button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His jeans were a little big, and Amy realized he lost some weight.

Immediately she wanted to mother him. Tell him to eat better, that he needed to stay healthy to maintain his sanity.

"Jake," she whispered, her hands raising slightly to reach for him.

She thought better of it, but it was almost agonizing to fight the urge. Then she looked down, hearing him sigh, a sad, frustrated sound.

"This is so messed up," he groaned, kicking the guard rail the pair was leaning against.

Amy's eyes found his while the echo reverberated through her body, from the shaking metal.

He looked serious.

"I need to apologize to you, Amy. I can't believe I dropped that bomb on you and then just took off – I mean, seriously? What's wrong with me?" he laughed humorlessly.

"I'm so sorry, and I know it was the wrong way to go about it. I mean, look at this – "

He pointed at her, and Amy instantly felt tense, like he was going to realize his lapse in judgment. Tell her to forget the whole thing.

She was still trying to figure out why that would upset her so much.

"You got out of there _fast_." he shook his head. "We're friends, and I don't want you thinking I'd expect anything from you, Amy."

"No, Jake, that's not – " Amy started, her head spinning.

Jake turned away, looking down at the street below.

Amy felt terrible. Running out of the party, finding a hiding spot – of course Jake thought she was freaked out and wanted to get away from him.

Well, she did, didn't she?

Sighing loudly, Amy filled her cheeks with air, puffing up her chest and letting it all out. Jake had a small smile on his face when she turned back to him.

"What?"

He shook his head, his soft brown eyes shining under the glow of the dim patio lights.

"You just do that when you're thinking of what to say. _So_ this should get interesting."

Amy was surprised that he realized that.

"How are you, Jake?" she asked, instead of all the things she was afraid to say.

Jake shrugged. "Never better, Santiago."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Seriously? How's being undercover? Everything you imagined?"

Jake looked down, Amy noticed that he didn't move as much as he used to. She thought he was just being still for her, but it was almost like he was afraid to breathe.

She reached for his hand, despite her doubts, curling her slim fingers through the gaps of his.

He looked at her, surprised, but he didn't dare pull away.

"It's kinda scary at times," Jake mumbled. "I can't really talk about it, you know – "

Something warm filled Amy's veins. She liked that she knew.

She liked that they were on the same page. They understood things about each other that no one else could. Even if this was just work related – something Teddy would also understand; it felt more important than that.

"I'm coming in as an ex cop, so I'm totally under a microscope."

"How did you get here? You know it's dangerous to be at a cop party, Jake." she squeezed on his hand.

Jake nodded with a small smile. A crack in his new facade, showing her the old him, even for a second.

"I told Ianicci that me and Gina were sleeping together. That I'm trying to get information out of her or something." Jake shrugged.

Amy's brows furrowed. She didn't like the mental image of Jake and Gina. Even if it was hypothetical.

"And they're okay with that?"

Jake sighed again, "They're sleazeballs, of course they're okay with something like _that_."

"How much longer?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Jake turned to her now. Amy didn't realize how close they had gotten. It was like they gravitated towards each other.

"Three more months, maybe a little less. Maybe more." he shrugged, looking helpless.

Her hand was still laced in his, and Amy blushed realizing it.

He looked down, pulling away. "Sorry."

"No," she mumbled gently. "It's fine." she kept his hand in place.

Jake seemed to like that. His smile broadened.

"How have you been?" he asked, turning the tables.

Amy looked towards the city lights and then back. "I've missed you too, Jake."

"Lando, my temporary partner is _so_ annoying. I don't know what I'm gonna do with him." she smiled.

Jake licked his lips, "Some people can be so unprofessional." he shook his head in mock disbelief.

They laughed at that. Just two people who hadn't seen each other in so long. On top of the Brooklyn night life, relishing the warm summer breeze.

Amy didn't realize how long they just stood out there. Jake's burner phone went off, a ding that had the pair flinching. He pulled it from his front pocket and frowned.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, I just – " he stared into her eyes, "I have to go."

Amy had to stop herself from whining. "Why?" she demanded, more composed.

Jake stuffed the phone back. "It's almost twelve, and I had to promise the Feds I wouldn't stay long."

"What?" Amy smiled, "Are you like Cinderella or something?"

Jake laughed, "Yep. My car's gonna turn into a pumpkin and Boyle's gonna turn into a mouse."

Amy smiled softly, hugging herself.

"Well, guess I'll see you when I see you," she tried to sound unaffected.

Jake seemed to fold in on himself. "I guess so."

Amy didn't care anymore what it looked like. Not to Jake, not to herself. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him to her tightly in typical Santiago fashion.

Jake buried his face in her hair, keeping her close.

"I gotta go, I should say bye to the guys." he whispered.

Amy nodded but didn't loosen her grip.

"Amy," he said again with a chuckle.

She pulled away then, crossing her arms.

"Bye," he said, walking backwards towards the terrace's double doors.

"Jake!" she called, once he finally turned away from her.

He stopped walking.

"Teddy and I broke up," she yelled over the breeze.

Jake didn't say anything, he just smiled at her. And then, way too soon, he walked back inside.

Amy turned back towards the ledge of the balcony. She stared across the street, at the apartment building next door until all the little lighted windows blurred together and she grew tired of standing.

She'd let Jake make what he wanted of that information.

Three months would fly by, far too quickly than Amy needed to figure out her feelings.

But, for the first time since Jake left, Amy felt like she could actually breathe.


End file.
